LoveyDoveyCarnival
by Things Will Work Out Somehow
Summary: The Carnival is at Sora's little town! Sora is not going or that is what he thought until he gets some unsuspecting visits! Little does he know that he's falling straight into lovey-dovey plan! Will Ginga be able to see his feelings or will he be able to see through him? Ginga/Sora All told in Sora's P.O.V Enjoy -Twoshot- Lovey-Dovey-Carnival
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Guess who's not dead~ JAJA I'm really bummed about the Cancellation of For Him...**

**If you guy don't know about it, then go check my profile... *SOB* I hope this make it up for it!**

**I will never give up on this couple! NEVAH! Jaja enjoy~ **

**...**

**I do not own Beyblade nor the characters...**

**But Katsumi Hasegawa does!**

**A Ginga/Sora -Twoshot-**

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V**

Bright shimmering light fought its way through my eyelids, I moaned in defeat. It may not seem like it but I'm not a morning person, as hyperactive I am in the afternoon I hate mornings more than anything! I squirmed on my bed as I heard a light knock on my door.

"Sora, I'm leaving to get some groceries. I'll be back later." I made a moan at my kaasan, that's my way of saying 'okay'. Might as well get up if I'm not going to be able to sleep again, I sighed as I sat up on my bed. I stretched my arms and yawned; I got up from my bed and walked out of my room. Nothing new happens whenever I'm home and not traveling. It's great to relax once in awhile but…I just get tired of it…Wait is it even possible to get bored of being lazy? I chuckled.

I walked in the bathroom towards the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, yikes! My hair was flat instead of being all spiked up, and it was in all directions. I giggled afterwards, and then reached for my toothbrush that was placed next to the 'cold' knob on the sink.

After brushing my teeth, I went to the bathtub and turned both the 'cold' and 'hot' knobs. When the tub was full of water I turned both knobs off, and began taking my pajamas off. I checked if the water was exactly how I liked it by dipping my finger in the warm water. I smiled; pleased at the water.

After my bath, I went into my room to change into some suitable clothes. I checked in my drawers, I wanted something suitable for heat. Since its June it's really hot outside! I skimmed over some shirts, my bright amber eyes locked with a red shirt with black. My lips curved in a smile as I brought out the shirt and laid it on my bed. I searched for some pants and found one that looked really refreshing; then laid them on the bed next to the red and black shirt. I went to my closet and opened it searching for a jacket. I found one that was white and in red and black letters said 'Sora'. I had gotten this jacket as a gift for my 14th birthday. The fabric of the jacket was thin so surely I wouldn't be hot in it; I had also laid it on the bed.

I looked towards my outfit; I smiled and began to change in it.

Not bothering to put on some shoes but instead socks, I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I made myself some eggs with toast.

Finishing my breakfast and washing the dirty dishes, I decided to polish Cyber. I went up the stair to go get Cyber from my room. But before reaching my room the door bell rung. I was a bit startled; we usually didn't have any visitors when I'm around. And I knew it wasn't my kaasan because she always came back from the store really late. I started down the stairs.

The reason why we usually didn't have any visitors when I'm around is the fact that my kaasan insists on having me to relax, and that means no intrusions. I huffed, I want people to actually know I'm here…Truth is…it gets lonely around here, the kids in my town don't really take me as notice since I'm always traveling.

"OI! Is anybody home?" The shout interrupted my thoughts. My hand turned the door knob, and with that I opened the door.

"Yo!~" A boy greeted me with his hand in my face. I stood there dumbfounded. I have never met this guy before…He stood there with the same expression.

"Ano…" I said softly; still dumbfounded by the way. And then something caught my attention.

"Mou! Masamune you could have at least waited for us!" A girl shouted behind the boy that had greeted me. She was followed by 4 guys. 2 of them I did know, my face brightened at their sight.

"Kenta! Ginga!" I greeted them. Both Kenta and Ginga smiled and waved at me. My eyes locked with Ginga's. And then something hit me, not literally though!

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked out of curiosity. I noticed how rude I was being.

"Ah, before you answer! Please come in." I smiled tenderly and led them in the living room. "Please take a seat! Oh, and would you guys like some refreshments?" I offered. They all looked at one another as the sat down on the couch.

"Well what do you have?" Ginga asked.

I put a finger on my chin, thinking.

"Let's see I have grape juice, apple juice, tea, orange soda, and water." I smiled afterwards.

"Umm, I'll have water." The girl spoke.

"Orange soda for me!" The boy that had greeted me requested.

"I'll have tea if you don't mind." A male older than all of us spoke, he had long hair and it was an unusual color; silver.

"It's not a bother." I told him smiling.

"I want apple juice~" A young blonde boy said in a sing song voice. I giggled softly, he was so adorable!

"Yea I'll have the same too." Kenta spoke smiling. I nodded and turned my attention towards Ginga.

"I'll have water," I nodded and was going to head to the kitchen; that was until Ginga spoke again.

"Let me help you with the drinks." I turned and gave him a smile.

"Thanks I appreciate it." He followed me to the kitchen. I brought out from the fridge apple juice, and a can of orange soda. I went to the stove where a kettle was set, I made sure there were enough water and stared heating the kettle.

"I found the cups." I heard Ginga speak behind me, I turned around giving him my full attention. He was already pouring juice in the cups, I smiled. I reached for two cups that were settled next to the can of soda, I filled them with water adding some ice.

Once the kettle was making a high pitch sound, I was looking for a spoon in the kitchen drawers.

"So, what brings you guys here?" I asked, I just thought that making conversation would make everything less…awkward. Well at least for me…I mean I was in the room with the guy that I had a crush on! Yes that's right I Akatsuki Sora have a big fat crush on Ginga Hagane! Ginga chuckled, taking me out of my thoughts.

"You couldn't hold it in, huh?" I blushed in embarrassment, as I stopped looking for the spoon. My eyebrows dipped.

"Well it's not everyday that you get an unsuspecting visit from an old friend." I spoke, reaching for a spoon that I had spotted. Ginga chuckled again.

"Well, yea that's kind of true." He said I turned towards him making myself seem kind of mad. Of course, I wasn't. It's called playing hard to get. Smirk.

Ignoring his amused smile, I turned off the stove. Grabbing a tea cup and a pack of green tea, I poured the water from the kettle in the tea cup.

"Well I'll tell you later when we're in the living room." Ginga spoke grabbing a big plate and putting the drinks on it. He left the kitchen making me to follow him.

Once everyone got their drinks, I sat on a chair. Everyone looked content, as so did me when I stared at Ginga drinking his water.

"Now would you like to tell me why you guys are here?" Ginga nodded, and put his drink down on a nearby table. He opened his mouth to speak.

"But first let me introduce you to my friends." Ginga said signaling the people on the couch. I smiled.

"This is Masamune Kadouya." He signaled to the boy that had greeted me when I had opened the door for him. I waved my hand toward him. He gave me a friendly grin. Ginga directed my attention towards the female, now.

"This is-"

"Madoka Amano." The girl interrupted, she sent me a warm smile I responded back with a smile as well. "This is Tsubasa Ootori." The older male smiled, and I did too. "And this is Yuu Tendou." Kenta was the one to introduce me to the adorable small blonde. He waved at me and I smiled tenderly at him.

"Now, we're here because-'' Ginga started.

"The Carnival~" Masamune shouted excited. I laughed.

"Ah, I see!" I said getting up from chair. "Carnival starts at 1:00" I took out my cell phone and checked at the time.

''12:30,'' I read out loud.

"It's better if we go now, that way we won't have to be crowded on our way there." I informed them. They all looked at one another, smiles planted on their lips.

"Yosha! Let's go~!" Masamune sprang up from the couch, followed by everyone else. I made sure to get some bottles of water for everyone; the heat was going to be unbearable! Oh and I had made sure to have left a note for my kaasan telling her that I was going to the carnival with some friends of mine.

Once we were at the carnival we waited patiently at the entrance. I knew the carnival was today, my kaasan insisted me to go to enjoy my time…but I didn't want to go alone…so I decided not to even bother going, and here I am almost one of the first people in line! Ironic right? I shyly looked over to Ginga, making sure not to get caught. I drew in all his appearance in my sight; He is sooooo attractive! I flushed as he caught me staring at him and I looked away. I don't know why but ever since my 14th birthday I've had weird feelings towards him…Let's just hope my feelings won't get in the way today.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Yea so if one of you asks about Sora's dad or something, he's at work.**

**And if you ask about Kyouya he's on a date with Nile, so no he couldn't go... (I ship Kyoya/Nile!)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RNR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Guess who's not dead~ JAJA I'm really bummed about the Cancellation of For Him...**

**If you guy don't know about it, then go check my profile... *SOB* I hope this make it up for it!**

**I will never give up on this couple! NEVAH! Jaja enjoy~**

**...**

**I do not own Beyblade nor the characters...**

**But Katsumi Hasegawa does!**

**A Ginga/Sora -Twoshot-**

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V**

**-Recap-**

Once we were at the carnival we waited patiently at the entrance. I knew the carnival was today, my kaasan insisted me to go to enjoy my time…but I didn't want to go alone…so I decided not to even bother going, and here I am almost one of the first people in line! Ironic right? I shyly looked over to Ginga, making sure not to get caught. I drew in all his appearance in my sight; He is sooooo attractive! I flushed as he caught me staring at him and I looked away. I don't know why but ever since my 14th birthday I've had weird feelings towards him…Let's just hope my feelings won't get in the way today.

**-End of Recap-**

The time finally reached to 1:00 and we were allowed to enter the carnival. Kenta and Yuu pulled Tsubasa to one of the rides, Masamune and Madoka went to get something to eat…that just left me with Ginga… I turned to him; he had a small smile plastered on his lips and shrugged.

"Whatcha wanna do?" He asked me, I looked around. Many booths were set up around us. One of them caught my attention as there was a huge stuffed blue Pegasus hanging above the owner of the booth, along with other huge stuffed animals. Every carnival they would put up that stuffed Pegasus and the other stuff animals signaling that no one could win them, every time I would come to the carnival I would always try to win the Pegasus…sadly no one has ever won it. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ginga following my gaze towards the Pegasus. He then grabbed my wrist; he brought me out of my thoughts. I saw how he grinned at me and dragged me over to the booth.

When we got there, Ginga paid the booth owner and asked him what he had to do. I was quite amazed by Ginga's sudden choice. The game was always the same year after year, it never changed. The same obstacle courses and the booth owner not even having pity for us when we would get to the last obstacle course and loose. The rules are simple; try to finish the obstacle courses with your beyblade, and in each obstacle course you have to battle your way through, but the key is to not fall down from the course or you loose. The reason why many of us loose at the course is because, by passing an obstacle course from another obstacle course the courses get tougher for you, and it becomes easier for you to fall!

Ginga took out his Pegasus from his pocket, and launched it to the first obstacle course. The owner of the booth launched a beyblade towards Ginga; starting the game.

I was amazed; Ginga was going through each course flawlessly! But it kind of bothers me…Was Ginga trying to win the Pegasus just to shove it in my face? Years I've tried my best trying to win it! I bet he was just trying to win it just to prove to me that he was better than me! The thought of it made me a bit mad…I had then realized that Ginga was at the last course. Many feelings filled my head as I saw him instructing his Pegasus through the course.

He had passed the last course, which amazed me! He turned to me and grinned, I gave a shallow smile. The thought of him winning the Pegasus just to rub it in my face filled my head.

"Okay kid, you won fair and square. Pick your prize." The booth owner said as he pointed up ward. Ginga turned to me.

"You like the Pegasus right?" He asked me. I was boiling inside! He was even asking me which was the one I liked just rub it in my face! But even so I nodded. He smiled and told the booth owner he wanted the blue Pegasus. The booth owner took it down and gave it to Ginga. I stood next to him in awe, the Pegasus I longed to have, had not been in my hands but in the one's of someone else's! Ginga smiled tenderly at me, it made me calm down my anger somewhat. He held the Pegasus towards me.

"Here you go." I was stunned; he wanted me to have it? But I thought…No...No, why would think like that? Ginga was nicer than that!

"But it's yours, you won it." I told him I hadn't made any movement to grab the Pegasus.

"I saw how much you wanted it, so here." He brought it closer to me. I stood there. He sighed and grabbed my left wrist, placing the Pegasus in my arm. He grabbed my other wrist and dragged me to another booth.

We both won a lot booth games, it was really fun! Taunting Ginga was just as much fun! I giggled out loud, while Ginga was laughing along with me. Then we both stopped when we heard my stomach growl. I was so embarrassed! My face flushed as Ginga chuckled.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm getting pretty hungry myself." He said grabbing my hand, instead of my wrist. My cheeks got even redder.

We found something that could please both of our stomachs, after we finished eating we walked around. I was having such a great time! Especially now that I had the stuffed Pegasus that I had yearned for since I was 5, and that the fact that Ginga was beside me made everything seem like a dream…A small blush crept over my cheeks, but it was unnoticeable.

After walking for minutes we decided to get on some of the rides. But there was this one ride that I have never wanted to go on since I was little, and Ginga wanted me to get on it!

"Come on Sora! This will be fun!" Ginga insisted, but I shook my head. I remember getting on the ride and having this phobia on that ride. Ginga sighed; he dragged me over to the ride. I decided to get on it; it only seemed fair if I got on it since he had won the Pegasus for me.

As a guy strapped me to the chair, I began to get sweaty and started to tremble. Ginga saw this; he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We can get off, if you want?" Ginga offered, but I shook my head. Ginga was seeing how wimp I was! I bet he doesn't like wimpy guys like me! So I decided to force myself to like this ride, I held my breath when the ride began.

When we had gone down the hill I screamed from the top of my lungs, and afterwards Ginga was making fun of me for it.

I huffed and pouted, but hey! At least I got over my phobia, it was really fun actually!

We went on some other rides as well.

"What time is it?" Ginga asked me, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the screen for the time.

"11:41," I read out loud.

"We can only go on one more ride before the carnival closes." I informed Ginga, he nodded.

"Better make it count!" Ginga said as he was looking around for rides. I smiled when my eyes came upon the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I exclaimed excitedly, dragging Ginga over to it.

As we were waiting in line, I stood thinking next to Ginga hugging my stuffed Pegasus. When I was 13 I was pretty much weird, stalking Ginga all the time and what not. I was so moved by his enthusiasm of beyblade I started to follow him around and calling myself his apprentice. When I turned 14 I became some-what attracted to Ginga, that's when I started having weird feelings for him. 15 my mind was full of confusion, and I started to hang out less with him. I sorted out my feelings for him, and figured that I had a crush on him. Now that I am 16, I try to hide my feelings. It's hard though! Him and that stupid sexy smile of his, I can't help it not to fall in love with him!

I looked towards Ginga, only to find him gazing at me! Like if he was under a spell or something! I never thought of myself as being attractive, so why was Ginga staring at me? A blush crept on his face when he had realized, that he was staring at me. He looked up towards the line, and then spoke.

"Looks like it's almost our turn." I looked up towards too, and he was right just 2 people were in front of us.

When we had sat down and the ferris wheel was moving slowly, we kept this awkward silence between us. I didn't want to look up, so I played around with my stuffed Pegasus. Few minutes past and Ginga broke the silence.

"Do you like it here?" I looked up and saw Ginga looking out at my town.

"No…not really…" I said softly, it's lonely here.

"I kind of figured…I didn't see as much people greeting you…" I bit my bottom lip; Ginga probably thinks that I'm an antisocial…

"I'm always traveling…and well people here don't take me much as notice…" Ginga gave a small chuckle.

"When I used to live in my village, it was the same. Only that I did make at least one friend." I smiled a bit; it was crazy how we understood each other perfectly.

"But at least when you're traveling you make lots of friends." I nodded in agreement with Ginga.

"It's thanks to having friends almost everywhere that got us to be so well known." I smile widened, he got that right!

"Heck, it's thanks to that, that Kyouya finally has a lover!" My eyes widened, Kyouya has a lover! Gosh where have I been! I remember the green haired; cold hearted guy, never thought that he would have found a lover! I giggled.

"Really now?" I said amused. Ginga nodded, finally looking towards me.

"You know it's thanks to that, that I have met someone I've really liked…" He smirked. I felt some what hurt by those words…Ginga had found someone he had really liked, and I'm sure it wasn't me…Pathetic! How could I be so pathetic and actually think it would be me! I bit my bottom lip yet again; I was trying my best to hold down the tears that were going to overflow.

"R-Really? Who is it?" My voice was hoarse, and I'm sure Ginga noticed it too because he frowned. His hand reached over to my blond bangs and started brushing them away from my face and putting them behind my ear; I was a bit startled because I couldn't comprehend what he was doing. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. I felt heat warming my cheeks as he did such thing.

"You, Sora. I really like you…" I choked on my saliva, did I hear right? Did he just say that! But…What was so special about me? Was he playing around with me? No…Ginga wouldn't do such thing…

"M-Me?" I stuttered. Ginga nodded and caressed my cheek; I stood there not moving an inch. For once Sora, just accept it without reasoning! My inner self was telling me; I always reasoned myself about everything and now my inner self was telling me not to! I did something not even I would believe, I threw myself to Ginga! Practically glomping him!

"I-I like you too…Ginga" I said unable to stop my overflowing tears. He chuckled, and embraced me. When he had unembraced me he wiped my tears away with his hand, and I was flushing. How could I have done such thing! Ginga chuckled, and caught my attention. I questioned him with a confused expression on my face.

He poked my cheek. "You're so cute when you blush!" I pouted and mocked punched his shoulder, he kept laughing at me. But to my surprise when he stopped he kissed me on the lips, my first kiss! And it was with Ginga! I wouldn't wanted it any another way! It felt nice! Almost like making out with whip cream~ I purred when Ginga began nibbling my lower lip, and laughed when he had tickled my sides. He took it as an advantage! He slid his tongue in my mouth; of course I wanted to get revenge at him for tickling me so I fought with my own tongue. He chuckled a bit for my sudden movement; I couldn't help but to sigh in defeat. As I expected, Ginga was a great kisser! When we separated for lost of air, we noticed that the ride was almost over. I grabbed my stuffed Pegasus and Ginga intertwined our hands together. I smiled pleased at him, so I gave a small peck on the cheek. He grinned and then it was our turn to get out of our seats.

We we're walking out of the carnival still holding hands; I don't really care if someone sees us. Like I said I'm not that much of a notice, that's why it doesn't bother me. And then it hit me! Note; not literally.

"Ne, Ginga..." I caught Ginga's attention, he smiled.

"What is it, Sora?" I stopped walking and so did he, he stared with curiosity.

"Something tells me that you didn't come here just because of the carnival." I said crossing my arms; he looked shocked at my statement. Then he smirked.

"You caught me." He said sheepishly as he scratched his head. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"My friends saw me moping around for weeks about how I couldn't tell you how I felt, so they decided to help me admit my feelings for you…hehe" I laughed at his sheepish explanation.

"They've been following us actually, making sure everything goes according to their plan." I looked around us; he was right I spotted Masamune and Madoka hiding behind a couple, Kenta Yuu and Tsubasa we're looking at us from a roller coaster ride. I laughed uncontrollably, as I kissed Ginga's cheek.

"That's really sweet." I was quite amused; his friends went through all that trouble. Ginga had embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"How about I be your prince charming and drag you away from this lonely town." I was flustered, but I giggled and nodded. I'm sure my kaasan wouldn't mind if I left for a couple of day, she's never bothered when I travel. Ginga was my perfect Prince that I dreamt of for so long, and I hope that nothing could tare us apart!

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Yay~ Finished! So what you think? Good, Bad? Let me know! Critiquing helps writers!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RNR!**


End file.
